Broken hearts lead to Happily ever after
by Tarsina18
Summary: After the disaster of her birthday, Edward leaves Bella to her Fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: this is AU after Edward Leaves Bella at the beginning of New Moon. Also this is going off of the movies more than books.

"They are called the Volturi. They are a very old, very powerful family. They are the closest thing to royalty my world has." Edward explained showing a old painting in Carlisle's office. It depicted four men on a balcony overlooking a festival of some sort. "They uphold our laws."

"Vampires have laws?" Bella asked interest peeking in her tone.

"Only one, we must uphold our secrecy." Edward answered, drawing the conversation to an end.

"It's time for the party." Alice called as she walked into the room. She dragged Bella down the stairs and nudged Rosalie, who handed her a small package holding a necklace. Emmett followed by handing her an empty box, having already installed the stereo system in her truck. "Open Esme and Carlisle's." Alice directed handing a wrapped gift to Bella. Bella slid a finger under the paper and jerked slightly feeling a sting she pulled her finger out and noticed a paper cut.

"Ouch, paper cut." She apologized looking at the seven Vampires around her. A single drop of blood fell to the carpet and she noticed Jasper's expression changing and he moved forward to attack. Edward shoved Bella backwards and she landed on a table full of crystal and glass, a deep gouge forming on her right arm. Emmett and Carlisle moved to restrain Jasper after Edward threw him across the room casing him to crash into the piano. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice all pulled Jasper out of the house leaving Carlisle and Edward with Bella, Carlisle swiftly moved her up to his office and stitched her up, burning all evidence of her blood.

Edward drove her home and after that he wasn't seen for a week. One day after school Bella found him outside her house.

"Take a walk with me." He said softly to her, heading down towards the woods outside her house. Bella followed him and he spoke once more. "We are leaving Forks."  
"Okay I will have to find something to tell Charlie..." The look on his face caused her to trail off. "By we you mean."  
"I mean my family and myself." Edward answered looking at her in barley concealed disgust. "I don't want you to come with us. It is over." He looked at her as she crumbled trying to not cry. "Promise me something, Don't do anything rash." She looked at him with defiance in her eyes. "And in return I will promise you something as well. Everything will be as if we never existed." He ran off leaving Bella sobbing in the forest, knowing that she would attempt to follow him. She quickly got lost calling for him. Eventually she collapsed and passed out from the cold.

She woke to hearing a wolf's howl and was soon enveloped in a exceedingly warm pair of arms. "He's gone." She whispered over and over. The warm arms brought her out of the woods and she heard her rescuer call out.

"She's alright." Bella felt herself being handed off to her dad.

"Thank you Sam." Charlie said taking a hold of her. She became very depressed and months passed, she slept little and often was found waking the house with her nightmares. Soon enough Charlie wanted to send her to her mother in Florida, in order to stop him from attempting to send her away she set up a girls night with Jessica. That was the beginning of her recovery. Soon she was heading out to the reservation to visit Jacob Black, an old childhood friend and she was dating Mike Newton, all in an attempt to move on from Edward. She soon stopped visiting Jake, as he was getting more and more distant. Mike attempted to draw her mind off of Jake's abandonment by taking her hiking. One day they ran across a familiar meadow. Edward's meadow. Mike pulled her to the ground and after a few minutes of heavy kissing and petting, she tried to stop him, but he refused to take no for an answer.

"Stop Mike, I don't want this to go any farther." She said trying to pull away from him. He responded by pulling her under him and stripping her of her cloths. He refused to stop and once he was done, she was bawling and suddenly she heard a growl from the other side of the field. She looked up and saw Laurent standing there. "Help me." She whispered knowing he would hear her. Suddenly Mike was no longer on top of her, but held in Laurent's grasp, shouting in fear.

"In my day, if a woman said no, the man was to respect that decision." Laurent snarled before he bit Mike and began to feed off of him. Bella began dressing trying to get covered before Laurent was finished with Mike. "I am sorry you had to endure that." Laurent said to her dropping Mike's corpse with a dull thud. "Unfortunately, you smell delectable and you are bleeding still. Not to mention I am still quite thirsty. I am sorry about this." He said to her as she was quickly retreating from him.

"Laurent, thank you for saving me, but please don't kill me." She begged. He was suddenly in front of her and ran his finger down her face trying to calm her.

"I will make it painless, you won't feel a thing." He whispered pulling her to his mouth. Then he gasped. "I don't believe it." Suddenly 5 gigantic wolves burst into the meadow, Laurent ran from both the wolves and Bella, fleeing for his life. She stood her ground as the wolves rushed past her. One of them, a russet colored wolf stopped and looked at her with pity in it's eyes. He then launched himself after his pack. She stumbled home and curled up in a ball crying. She looked up when her dad came into the room and when he asked what was wrong she said Mike and her had split. A few days later he came home to tell her that Mike was missing. After a few weeks she noticed that her period was late and she went to a drug store and purchased a pregnancy test. She rushed home and looked at it in shock when the results popped up. When Charlie came home she informed him that she was pregnant with Mike's child, Mike had broken up with her after she slept with him. "I don't want this baby to die, I will have it." She stated looking at him with conviction. "I won't kill my child." That night Jake showed up at her house.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked his one time friend. "Bella, what is that smell?" He asked noticing she didn't smell the same anymore.

"What smell?" She asked confused, knowing that no _human_ would be able to _smell_ a difference from her.

"I can't explain it, but you smell different from before." He answered looking at her in confusion. He tilted his head like a dog and Bella smiled at him with a laugh.

"You know dogs do that right?" She asked with a small grin. He jerked like she had stung him.

"I need to go." With that he jumped out of her window and ran off into the night. That night she dreamed once more of Edward and how Jake was descended from wolves. The next day she burst into Jake's house, demanding to see him. She rushed to his room and found him sleeping. Looking out the window she noticed the pack outside and ran out to confront them.

"You did this to him." She shouted at Sam. "He didn't want this." She shoved him, not noticing that he didn't move. "He was scared of you, and now he is following you around like a lost puppy." She snapped at him only to have Paul reach out to shake her. She responded by slapping him across the face. He began shaking in anger and shifted to a wolf and she ran back towards Jake's house. Jake ran out and she shouted at him. "Run Jake." She kept calling out in fear for her friend. Jake ran towards her and jumped over her shifting into his own wolf. He began fighting Paul and Sam ordered Jared and Embry to take her to 'Emily's place'. Upon arriving at Emily's she found out about the wolves and how they were after Vampires, not humans. She heard that a redheaded Vampire was constantly trying to get through the boarder and spoke once more. "Victoria." She gasped. The wolves turned towards her and she answered their unasked question. "She is a Vampire that I met while with the Cullens. She is after me because I am the reason _they_ killed her mate, James." She answered rubbing her bite mark. She lifted her left arm and showed it to them. "James wanted me and when he was told no he went after me anyway. He chased me to Arizona and they killed him for hurting me. That is the real reason I was in the hospital last year." She looked at them and smiled. "It feels good to tell someone the truth." Jake wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"We will keep an eye out for you and your dad." Sam promised with a small grin of his own. So the days turned into months and the months passed quickly. Soon she was being rushed to the hospital to give birth. 14 hours of labor and she delivered a healthy baby girl, with brown eyes and brown hair. Her first visitors were Charlie and Jake. Charlie's visit was short, he only stayed a few minutes before going back to work. The first time Jake saw they baby he imprinted on her. He explained it to her and she acknowledged the meaning of what he meant.

"You know that means I will have a free babysitter right?" She said with a smile at her best friend. The wolves entered as Charlie left and were laughing at her comment. Jake smiled and they were often found together as the baby, named Selene after Jake's mother, grew older. Soon after her first birthday she decided to go cliff diving, leaving Selene with Jake and Billy- Jake's father. What she didn't know was that Victoria had jumped into the water not far down the road. Jake found her and pulled her out of the water and once she was dried off he took her back to her house.

"Sorry, I was just trying to have some fun, I left Selene with your dad and thought about the time I saw the pack cliff-diving and decided to try it." She explained to him. They arrived back at her house and as she opened the door Jake pulled it shut before she could get out. "What is it?" She asked him, shock filling her eyes.

"Vampire." He responded turning the truck back on. The lights showed Carlisle's car, and she knew it was not Victoria that was in her home.

"That is Carlisle's car, Jake. That means it is one of the Cullens." She assured him running to her house and opening the door. She reached for the lights and before she could turn them on Alice did it for her.

"Bella, would you like to explain how you are alive?" She demanded of the human. Soon the story of her cliff-diving experience came out and she was explaining that Jake was a 'werewolf', only for said friend to enter to check on her.

"Jake, it is only Alice." She assured him. Alice left for a few minutes to alert her family so that nothing drastic would happen. As Jake was talking to Bella the phone rang. He answered and when the person on the other line asked for Charlie, he answered that Charlie was arranging a funeral, not specifying that it was a friend's funeral, not Bella's. Thus sending Edward to Voltaira and Bella running after him.

She and Alice were racing the clock to stop him from getting himself killed. When Alice got stopped by some of the human guards, Bella ran for the Clock Tower, hoping against all hope that she would be in time to stop him. She got to him right before he was able to expose himself to everyone in the Clock Tower courtyard. Unfortunately though, Felix and Demittri arrived and asked that they go and see Aro. Alice joined right before they could cause a fight, and then Jane joined in as well, making all of them go to the Throne Room. Upon arriving in the Throne Room they were greeted by Aro.

"Ah, so Bella is alive after all." He proclaimed in shock. Her eyes were down cast and she was trying to hide behind Edward. He took Edward's hand and after finding out what had occurred he turned his gaise on the _human_ girl that caused so much trouble. He tested his gift on Bella, with her keeping her eyes down and then when he called on Jane to use her powers, Edward stepped in and she shouted.

"No, stop please, don't hurt him." She begged eyes still lowered.

"Jane," Aro stated breaking the girl's concentration.

"Master?" Jane answered immediately.

"Go ahead dear." He answered motioning towards Bella. She started to glare at the human girl and huffed in shock when nothing happened to Bella. Aro began laughing happily. "She confounds us all." He said delighted. "Now what to do with you?"  
"You already know what you are going to do, Aro." A man from his left side called, his tone bored. Bella looked up and saw his sorrow drawn face.

"She knows too much, she is a liability." The haughty blonde male on Aro's other side stated.

"True, Felix." Aro called and Bella was spun around to see a dark haired man step forward only for Edward to jump between them and attack. The fight was a blur and ended abruptly as Edward was slammed into the marble stairs leading to the thrones.

"NO, NO, STOP, KILL ME. KILL ME PLEASE NOT HIM. KILL ME. NOT HIM." Bella screamed bringing all attention back to her.

"Amazing, you would give up your life for a soulless monster?" Aro asked and she finally raised her eyes to meet his, causing both of them to gasp in shock. Everyone watched in shock as Aro reached out and pulled her into his arms, protectively. "Never mind, Felix." He said causing both of the men on the thrones to look at him.

"Brother, surely you won't allow her to live." Ciaus demanded.

"Congratulations, brother, you have found your true mate." Marcus stated, shocking Bella and Ciaus.

"Mate?" Bella asked confused at the turn of events.

"Soul mate." Was the answer she received from Alice. "I guess you won't be returning to Forks."

"No, she will stay here with me." Aro answered with a small growl.

"I can't. I have to go back." Bella answered. "I have family that I can't leave behind." She stated with tears running down her face.

"Your father will understand." Alice said softly.

"I am not worried about Charlie. I am worried about someone else. I can't leave her." Bella whispered brokenly.

"Then she shall come here and join us as well." Aro answered.

"She is the imprint of Jacob." Bella stated looking at Alice, who's eyes widened in shock.

"Who is this Jacob?" Aro demanded roughly.

"Jacob Black, he is a shape shifter. He is also my best friend. He takes the form of a wolf." Bella answered softly, trying to calm Aro down.

"I would very much like to meet him." Aro stated. "Along with this girl you speak of." Bella nodded and asked for a cell phone. Alice gave hers up to Bella without hesitation. Bella swiftly dialed and when a man's voice came on the line she smiled softly.

"**Billy, can I talk to Jake?"** She asked. Jake soon came on the line.

"**Bella? What is going on?"** Jake asked in shock.

"**Can you bring Selene to Italy?"** Bella stated shocking her friend.

"**Why? Aren't you coming home?"**

"**No. Something came up and I have to stay. Please Jake bring her to me." **Bella begged before breaking down in tears.

"**No worries, Bells, I will be there on the next flight."**

"**Thanks. See you soon."** Bella disconnected the call and looked at the people surrounding her.

"Who is Selene?" Edward asked.

"She is none of your business and if you must know she will be here tomorrow." Bella answered sharply. "Now can I get some sleep?" She asked directing her question to Aro. He nodded and smiled.

"Jane, take her to my chambers." He stated softly.

"Also can I go and pick them up tomorrow?" She asked.

"No. I will send Alice, Jane and Felix." Aro answered.

"No offense but he doesn't like Vampires." Bella informed her mate.

"He knows about us?" Ciaus asked with a dangerous growl. "That can lead to his death."

"He turns into a large wolf, I don't think that Vamp laws really apply to him. He is one of the protectors of his tribe." Bella said softly.

"We could send Gianna." Aro said. "She is our human secretary." Bella nodded.

"That works for me. Can I go to bed yet?" She asked with a yawn. Aro chuckled and nodded.

"Sleep well, Isabella." He said kissing her forehead lightly. She followed Jane and when she saw the bed she climbed up and fell asleep before Jane had even left the room.

"Isabella, your friend is due to arrive in half an hour. You need to wake up." Aro said waking Bella out of a sound sleep. She woke and sat up looking at the leader of the Vampires with a soft smile.

"Thank you for waking me, do you have a hair brush I could borrow?" She asked looking at him sheepishly.

"Of course. Here you are." Aro said placing one in her hand. Bella swiftly pulled her hair back and ran the brush through ridding it of tangles. She pulled it into a low ponytail.

"Much better, thank you, Aro." She said sliding out of the bed and sitting on the edge pulling her socks and shoes on. "Okay, I am ready." She said.

"I think you forgot something." Aro stated with a smile.

"And what is that?" She asked curiously.

"Food." She laughed realizing her mistake.

"Right, Do you even have human food?" She teased lightly.

"Of course we do. I even made you breakfast." Aro answered with a laugh. Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively. She swiftly devoured the entire meal and smiled. "It was delectable." She said honestly. "Can you show me to where Jake is coming?" She asked causing Aro to frown slightly. Aro nodded and lead the way back to the Throne Room.

"You may sit anywhere you wish." He told Bella and watched in fascination as she sat on the steps leading to his throne. Soon enough the doors were thrown open and every Vampire in the room flinched at the scent coming into the room. What shocked them more than the scent was the voice of a toddler calling out.

"MOMMY!" At this voice Bella was on her feet and running to the little girl that was trying to walk to her.

"Selene, my baby girl. I missed you, little one." Bella crooned to the year old girl. She turned and looked at Aro, seeing his eyes wide in shock. "Aro, this is Selene." She introduced the child in her arms to her mate.

"Sure you just want the baby, never mind the friend that came all this way for you." A teasing voice said from behind her.

"Jake, thank you for coming. For bringing Selene to me." Bella said fervently. She heard a gasp from her daughter and noticed Aro standing behind her. "Selene, this is Aro." She introduced her mate. Everyone was shocked when the child reached for him and when he took her in his arms he smiled sweetly at her.

"Such a magnificent child." He said. He then turned to Jake. "I am Aro, and I along with my brothers Ciaus and Marcus, rule the Vampire world."  
"Jacob Black, wolf Shifter, and imprint of Selene." Jake answered.

"Imprint?" Aro questioned looking at Bella.

"Mate." She translated with a grin.

"Ah... Interesting, but," he trailed off hearing several pairs of footsteps heading towards them. "Isabella sit on my throne, with Selene. Mr. Black would you please stand off to the side?" Aro directed. Bella took Selene and just as she sat down on the throne a Vampire she knew all to well appeared in the room. Aro was blocking the new Vampire's view of Bella.

"My lords, I wish to inform you of a coven that has allowed a human the knowledge of our kind to live and because of her my mate was killed." Victoria stated looking at Aro then bowing her head. "I wish to be allowed to kill the human, as she is the reason my mate was killed."

"That is disturbing news. May I ask your name?" Ciaus asked the redhead.

"Her name is Victoria and she wants to kill me." Bella said from Aro's throne. Aro moved out of the way and allowed Victoria to see Bella.

"YOU!" Victoria shouted and launched herself at the human. Before any of the Vampires in the room could move Jake had leapt and changed into his wolf form dragging the redhead down and placed one of his paws on her chest, holding her down.

"Way to go Jake." Bella called out to them.

"You would dare to attack _my _mate?" Aro demanded of the female Vampire. She looked at her king in fear.

"I thought she was the mate of Edward Cullen." She answered. "She is the reason James is dead." She shouted angrily.

"James is dead because he attacked me, severed my femoral artery, cracked my head, broke one of my legs, and bit my wrist. I am still human because Edward sucked the venom out of me." Bella informed the room.

"I still can call revenge on you for the death of my mate." Victoria snarled at the human.

"You can't when the person you are calling on is ranked above you." Aro growled out. "As she is my mate, that makes her your queen."

"I will never bow before her. Hope I don't catch you alone, human, because if I do, I will kill you." Victoria swore.

"Yeah whatever. Jake, let her up." The russet wolf raised his paw and walked over to Bella's side and laid down, ignoring everyone in the room. The moment Victoria realized she was free she attacked again and this time Jake responded by tearing her head off. He huffed and returned to Bella's side with a wolfy grin on his face. "Well that takes care of her."

"Jane, Felix, take care of that." Aro snarled referring to the now dead redhead. The two mentioned moved in tandem and soon there was a fire going and ashes were all that were left of the Vampire Victoria. "However now we have a problem with the wolf." Aro pointed out.

"I don't see how." Bella said gently. "He was protecting his mate, and her mother." She pointed out to her mate. "He also protected a queen." She added with a grin. "See look I am making loopholes already." She giggled causing Jake to snort at her. "Also who gets to sacrifice their cloths for Jacob?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

"So who gets to sacrifice their cloths for Jake?" Bella asked with a grin. Aro looked at her with a confused expression. "When he shifts the cloths he is wearing shred." She informed him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"MOMMY." Selene called from Bella's lap. "Jake." The toddler pointed to her mate with a smile. "Puppy Jake." Bella laughed.

"Get him." She instructed putting her daughter down on the floor in front of her. Jake put his ears back and barked lightly. "Run Jake, or she will get you." Jake 'bolted' up and 'ran'- walked 'quickly'- away from them, allowing the toddler to give chase to him with giggles ringing throughout the Throne Room. Soon Selene was crying because she couldn't catch Jake and Bella swooped down on her lifting her up and put her on Jake's back. "Careful Jake. Hold tight dear." She told her daughter and nodded apprehensively when Selene gripped Jake's fur tightly. Jake walked slowly around the room with Selene bouncing around on his back playfully. He gave a little huff and Selene giggled louder as he started to 'prance' around. Their games were halted when a cell phone rang from the pile of shredded cloths. Bella ran over and dug through it and saw it was her dad calling. "Jake, it's Charlie." Jake looked at her with sympathy and she nodded. "Aro, can you please take Selene. Someone please get him some clothes." She called to the Vampires in the room. Soon Jake was dressed in a pair of pants and reaching for the phone.

"**Hey Charlie."**

"**Jake, where is my Granddaughter?"**

"**Right her, Selene, sweety, say hi to Grandpa Charlie."**

"**Wampa, hi." **Selene answered with a giggle. **"Jake's a puppy."**

"**Really? Does he bark?"** Charlie asked her.

"**Yes." **She answered happily. "Bark Jake." Jake laughed and gave a humanistic bark.

"**I guess he really is a dog then."** Charlie said his smile showing in his tone. **"Jake did you find Bella?"** Jake looked at Bella as she was looking at Aro. Aro nodded his permission for Bella to be known about.

"**I don't know. Did I find you Bella?" **Jake asked smiling at Bella who grinned back at him.

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You are to come home and then you are Grounded."** Charlie shouted at her.

"I didn't know her middle name was Marie." Aro stated with a chuckle.

"**Sorry dad,"** Bella said taking the phone from Jake. **"But I can't afford to return home."** She said looking pointedly at Aro.

"**Where are you, I will drive to you." **Charlie stated with determination in his voice.

"**Dad, you can't drive to Italy."** Bella informed him. **"There is an ocean in the way."**

"**Then I will buy you a plane ticket, where are you coming from?"** He demanded.

"**Not happening Dad."**

"**Bella, you are coming home and that is final."  
"No I'm not. I came here for a reason and I will stay until that reason is no more."**

"**And what is that reason."**

Bella looked at Aro and sighed, muting the phone. "What do I tell him?" Aro looked at the phone in her hand and reached for it. Bella unmuted it and handed it to him.

"**Mr. Swan, my name is Aro. I am going to tell you something that most people would die if they learned."** Aro began, looking at his brothers, both whom were nodding at his unofficial ruling. **"Your daughter has been caught up with Vampires and she is to stay here, for the remainder of her life."**

"Aro! Can't you break it to him more gently" Bella asked astonished.

"**Nice try, but there is no such thing as Vampires."** Charlie snarled. Bella smirked and took the phone from her mate.

"**Dad, you remember those cases of animal attacks leading towards Forks last year? The ones where all the blood was drained out?"**

"**Yes, what about it?"  
"That was done by a trio of Vampires. My accident in Phoenix, was the same Vampires. The Cullens are Vampires Dad."** Bella informed him. She then counted down on her fingers.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"**YOU WERE DATING A VAMPIRE? Do you have a death wish or something?"** He shouted right on cue.

"**Yes, I was dating a Vampire Dad. Oh and guess what?"** She giggled at him.

"**What could be worse than you dating a Vampire."  
"Jake is a wolf shape-shifter. He turns into a big dog with stinky fur."** Everyone on her side of the phone started laughing. Charlie could also hear Jake yelling about how he didn't smell that bad.

"**Your not joking are you kid?"** Charlie asked knowing the answer.

"**No, I am not. Also Aro is one of the Three Vampire kings."** Bella informed her father.

"**I was just talking to a Vampire Royal? How cool is that?"** Aro laughed and took the phone from Bella again.

"**Mr. Swan-"**

"**Charlie."**

"**Charles,"** Bella snorted at Aro's answer. **"Your daughter is my mate. She will be my Queen, and I will care for her everyday for the rest of eternity."** Bella was still laughing at his insistence to call her father Charles. She took the phone back and spoke once more.

"**So dad now you know why I can't come home."  
"Did he really just call me Charles?"**

"**He calls me Isabella."  
"Wow, old fashioned."  
"Early Greek, actually."**

"**Okay make that ancient."**

"**You realize every Vampire in the room, and I am in the Throne Room meaning there is at least 15, can hear you right?" **Bella said bringing him back to what was going on.

"**Right, umm, what is going to happen to you?"**

"**Aro will probably change me sometime in the next year or so..."** Bella trailed off looking at Aro for confirmation. He shrugged in non commitment. **"It is up to him on what my future has in store for me. Especially on how long I am human."** She smiled at Aro lovingly.

"**Am I welcome to see you?"** Charlie asked, hoping that he could get permission and tell Renee that he had seen Bella well. **"Also you need to call your mother, she is going insane with worry." **He informed his daughter.

"Do we tell her or let her find out after?" Bella asked Aro. "She will not make a big fuss about it." Aro thought about it for a second and spoke.

"Tell her about us after you are changed." He told his mate.

"**Dad, I will tell Mom about Vampires after I become one, but for now I will call and let her know that I am okay. I will talk to you again soon." **She smiled and hung up the phone handing it back to Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. All rights go to Ms. Meyers.

**Phone conversations**

"I need to call my mother." She said looking at Jake and the Vampires in the room. "Jake please take Selene and play with her, QUIETLY." Bella said raising her voice on the last word making Jake grin and Selene giggle. "Aro, can I tell her that I met someone? It will make her happier and she will be less likely to cause problems later on. It will also mean less time listening to her shout at me." Aro smiled at his newly found mate and nodded. Bella smiled and dialed her mother's number.

"**Hello?" **Renee answered causing Bella to jump at her answering on the first ring.

"**Mom, it's Bella."** Bella stated and nearly giggled when Aro blanched at her shortening her name.** "Hey sorry about freaking you out, I needed to get away from the states."**

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Do you have any idea what your father and I have been going through the last two days?"** Renee shouted causing most of the Vampires to flinch at her tone and voice level. **"WHERE ARE YOU AND WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?" **Bella flinched at the anger in her mother's voice.

"**Mom, calm down, I am in Italy with Jake and Selene."** Bella informed her mother. **"Dad knows where I am and he is going to come meet my..." **She trailed off bating her mother.

"**Oh, Bella did you meet someone over there?"** Renee asked giddily. **"I hear that Italians are great cooks and even better in-"  
"MOM, so** **not going there right now."** Bella said cutting her mother off and looking up at Aro who was grinning widely at her. **"I was calling to inform you that I am safe and sound and I will email you soon. Love you Mom. Bye."** Bella swiftly hung up the phone and looked up at the room full of Vampires that were grinning at her.

"I do believe I will like your mother." Ciaus stated from his throne, causing Marcus to chuckle. Bella responded by blushing heavily and then when Selene cried out, she ran to her daughter and noticed that she was getting tired and after looking at Jake with a smile Bella lifted her daughter up and turned to Aro.

"Somebody needs a nap." She said making her daughter start to struggle.

"NO NAP. I DON'T WANTA TAKE A NAP. NAPS ARE EVIL. NO NAP, NO NAP, NO NAP." Selene started yelling trying to turn and squirm out of her mothers arms.

"My dear Selene, what ever made you think that you were the one needing the nap?" Bella asked looking at her daughter in 'shock'. "I was under the impression that Mommy needed a nap and you were going to stand guard for me." Bella said looking sad and down. "If you don't want Mommy to be safe well then we will just have to let the Napping Nasties get me." She looked over at Aro and almost laughed at his expression.

"I sorry Mommy, I will stand guard all afternoon if you want. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Selene said starting to cry.

"No need to cry dear." Aro said, "I will join you in protecting your mother while she sleeps." Jake snorted at this as did many of the guard.

"Okay, but I get to cuddle with her first." Selene said wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, snuggling into Bella as her eyes got heavy. Aro led the way back to his private chambers and allowed the two humans to get comfortable before sliding in and wrapping his arms around both of them. Soon Selene was sleeping soundly and Bella was talking softly to Aro.

"I have to ask, what are the Napping Nasties?" He asked looking at her and watching her blush.

"Bed bugs and other things that scare children at night time during the afternoon." Bella answered sheepishly. "I use to lay her down alone and stay with her until she fell asleep, but she kept trying to play with me instead of sleeping so I started laying down with her and taking a nap as well. And no, you don't have to leave I don't mind being able to talk to you without feeling like the entire guard is listening." She giggled knowing that if they wanted to they could still hear her. "Yes I know that if they wanted to they could still listen in but it makes me feel better." Aro chuckled lightly at her words.

"If it makes you feel better, this part of the Castle is far enough away from the Throne room that unless they listened really hard they wouldn't hear anything from us." He assured her with a smile. Bella shifted slightly against him as she turned onto her back so she could look at Aro easily.

"Aro, I am sorry about the shock of me having a baby already, I was not intending on having a child so early in life. Or even at all, knowing what I do about your kind."

"I thought humans had things to keep a woman from getting pregnant." Aro said letting some of his anger slip into his tone.

"We do, but I don't take the pill or have the Depo shot." She said softly trying not to cry.

"How did you get pregnant then? Did he not act responsible and use a condom?" Aro growled.

"I think he was more into the whole 'must have sex' thoughts to use one or even carry one on him." Bella said shaking softly. "And don't go condemning me for something you don't have any clue about." She snarled at him. Aro arched an eyebrow at her tone.

"Then enlighten me." He snapped at her.

"Fine." Bella answered back. "I was raped. That is why we didn't use protection. He refused to take no for an answer and took not only my virginity, but also almost got me killed." She shouted at Aro, who was staring at her in shock. "If Laurent hadn't shown up when he did, Mike would have done more to me. After all the lessons my father gave me, I still had to rely on a Vampire that wanted me dead, to protect me. And when he was done with my rapist, he came after me and for that Jake and his tribe killed him. Laurent was part of Victoria and James's coven." She was crying and trying to keep her voice quiet as to not wake her daughter. Aro's look of shock turned to anger at the mention of another Vampire wanting to kill his mate. He began shaking and growling at the very notion. "Aro calm down, your going to wake Selene." Bella whispered to him.

"So your daughter's father, this Mike, is dead at the hands of a Vampire named Laurent, who is also dead because?" Aro asked confused.

"Laurent is dead because after he drained Mike he came after me as a second course." Bella informed her mate with sad eyes. "I have been protected by the wolf shifters ever since the Cullens left Forks, even more so after Selene was born." She said with a small smile. Aro looked at her in shock.

"You truly are a danger magnet, aren't you?" He asked his mate, shaking his head at her bad luck. "Any idea when your father will be here?"

"I would assume he would arrive sometime tomorrow." Bella answered hesitantly. "Aro, who will pick him up? He knows too much and yet too little at the same time. Vampires will scare him and seeing me and Jake will make him want to load us up and return to the States without coming here to meet you." She warned the Vampire king.

"You, Jake, Selene, Jane, Alec, and I will go to pick him up." Aro answered easily. "Or better yet call him back and we will meet him back in your hometown, using the private jet. That way we can gather all of you stuff and bring it back with us."  
"And the fact that doing so means that you would 'have' to meet Jake's pack is just an added bonus?" Bella teased him with a small grin. Aro smiled at how she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"But of course, I must thank them for protecting my mate while I couldn't do anything for you." He answered with a small grin of his own. "Not to mention we need to find a way for Selene and Jake to stay together, while they live on different continents." Aro reminded her.

"True." Bella acknowledged his point. "I will call Dad back after Selene wakes." She decided with a nod. They fell into a comfortable silence and Bella soon fell asleep in Aro's arms.

"Mommy wake up!" Selene demanded, tickling Bella awake. "Mommy are you awake now?" She asked when Bella opened her eyes and looked at the clock she had been asleep for 2 and a half hours.

"Yes sweetheart, Mommy had a nice nap. Thank you for watching over me as I slept." She said to her daughter, causing her to giggle.

"Don't forget about your other guard, Mommy, it is manners." Selene said pointing to Aro who was watching with barely concealed amusement.

"That is right, Aro, thank you for watching over us as we slept." Bella said looking over her shoulder at her mate.

"Your welcome, Isabella." Aro answered with a slight tilting of his head. "It was a pleasure." He added giving her a slightly heated look, causing Bella to blush at his implication.

"Selene, what do you say about a plane ride back to see Grandpa?" Bella asked her daughter who grinned.

"I wanna go." She answered instantly. "But only if you and Jake and Mr. Aro, and some of his friends can come too."

"Aro, what do you say," Bella asked turning towards him with a smile. "Do you want to accompany us back to Forks?"

"I think I can do that." He answered looking at her lovingly. "Why don't we alert your father and my brothers?"

"Sounds like a plan." Bella said lifting her daughter into her arms and following him back to the Throne Room. "Jake, can I use your phone?" She asked her best friend and he handed it over to her without hesitating. She dialed her father's number and waited for him to pick up.

"**Hello, this is Chief Charlie Swan. How can I help you?"**

"**Dad, hey cancel your flight, Aro, Jake, Selene, I and some of Aro's guards will be flying over to Forks."** Bella said right off the bat.

"Wait, we will?" Jake asked along with the guard.

"Aro said it, not me." Bella said to the guard and looked at Jake with amusement at his protesting.

"**When do you need me to pick you up?"** Charlie asked his only child. Bella turned and looked at Aro with a raised eyebrow.

"We will arrive tomorrow afternoon and we will rent cars to travel, he doesn't need to do anything."  
**"Aro says we will take care of everything, so I will call you when we land. Also, can you call Billy and get him and Sam over to the house? It would help things a lot. Just tell them Bella is coming with Vampires- Not the Cullens."**

"**Will do, just tell me how many are eating at the house."  
"Ummm... Six, but prepare enough for an army, Jake and Sam can really pack it in."**

"**Okay will do, see you tomorrow Bells." **With that her father hung up the phone and she turned it off as well turning to see everyone looking at her in shock. "What? Did you want me to have him make food for those Vampires coming only for it to go to waist?" She asked.

"No, we were just wanting to know what was going on." Ciaus said looking from the human to Aro. "Brother explain please."

"Jane, Alec, Felix, and I will be traveling to Isabella's hometown to meet her father, and negotiate with the pack in that area. We will also pack my mate's stuff up and when we return to Voltaira she will be here to stay." Aro said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Felix, get the jet ready to leave, we will be flying to-" He cut off looking at his mate for the nearest town with an airport.

"Seattle." She supplied dryly. "Go Seahawks." She said rolling her eyes at Jake's expression. "What Dad's a fan." She said looking pointedly at Jake.

"Bella you hate all sports, don't try to fake it now." He answered laughing at her expression of distaste.

"Master the Jet is ready." Felix said looking at Aro expectantly.

"Good then let us be on our way then." With those words the group leaving turned towards the door and headed to the nearest airport.

They arrived early the next afternoon and after Bella called to alert her father she was on her way from Seattle, they rented cars and drove the few hour drive to Forks, making it in under an hour. They parked the two cars infront of her father's house noting that there was a police car in the driveway along with a van.

"Your father invited the police?" Jane asked spitting her words angrily at Bella.

"No, Jane, my father is the Chief of Police." Bella answered setting Selene down and watching the young girl run up to the house and pound on the door. A young native opened the door and Selene shouted happily.

"Uncle Sam!" Selene's voice brought Jake and the guard's eyes to the door and the happenings of the house.

"Sam, how are you doing?" Jake and Bella spoke in unison.

"Good, now that we know you are alive, Bella." Sam answered. "Jake took off without a word and we were worried." He stated, looking beyond Jake and Bella to see the red eyes of the Vampires with them. "Who are your friends?" He asked causing Jake to snort.

"Not my friends." Jake answered rolling his eyes at his Alpha.

"These are Aro, Jane, Alec, and Felix." Bella answered pointing to each in turn. "Aro is my mate, kind of like your imprints." She informed the Alpha male. He nodded his understanding.

"I would like to request that you don't hunt in the area, we have enough problems with nomads running through the area as it is." He said looking at Aro, sensing that he was the leader. Aro nodded his acceptance of his words.

"Well now that that is out of the way, I would like to see my Dad." Bella said pushing past the shifters and into her father's house. "DAD?" She called out, sighing when she saw him exit the kitchen. "What are you doing in there? You know you can't cook, Dad." She teased her father, causing him to smile and wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"What's burning?" Jake asked entering the house after Bella.

"Shit, that would be dinner." Charlie shouted heading towards the kitchen as the Vampires entered the house. Bella rolled her eyes and jogged past her dad and into the kitchen. After looking around she laughed.

"Dad you have to stir the noodles, and brown the meat. Not the other way around." She said still chuckling. Aro walked in behind her and started helping fix the problems. Bella turned and saw everything she used to make the sauce was out but not combined and she shook her head. "Dad, you are fired, stay out of the kitchen." She called to the amusement of everyone in the house. "Go watch the game or something." She ordered swiftly combining ingredients and making her homemade sauce from memory. She and Aro made dinner and once it was finished she dished up for all the humans and shifters. "Jane, Alec, can you help me get the food on the table?" She called to her mate's guard. She blinked and noticed it was already there. "Ummm, thanks." She said shaking her head and sitting in her normal spot at the table. "Dad, Jake, Billy, Sam, Selene, dinner." She called, and everyone came into the room and sat down to eat or watch. "Okay now to introduce everyone." Her dad looked at her in shock.

"Dad, this is Aro, Jane, Alec, and Felix." She pointed to everyone in turn. "Aro is one of the three Vampire kings and is my mate. Jane and Alec are twins and along with Felix are apart of his guard." She informed the group. She stopped her father from shaking Aro's hand with a glare at her mate. "Dad, Aro can read minds by touching people." She warned. Her father shot her a look of gratitude and then extended his hand to Aro.

"What other gifts are there in this group?" Sam asked Bella.

"Jane can torture someone mentally, and Alec can cut off a person's senses. Felix is abnormally strong, and Isabella is a shield." Aro answered honestly, looking at the young shifter in the eye.

"I have a question, why are all of your eyes red and the Cullens all had golden eyes?" Charlie asked bringing attention back to the other human in the room.

"Vampires that feed on animals have golden eyes, where as my brothers, myself, and our guard feed on human blood." Aro answered instantly. "I won't lie to you, Charles. We feed on all sorts of humans, from criminals to random tourists." He informed them. "The Volturi don't care who we feed on, just that we make it inconspicuous." He stated honestly. "Once I turn Isabella, she will be allowed to feed anyway she wishes, be it on humans or animals. I hope she will at least try human blood, even if it is just bagged, but I won't force her to do anything she doesn't wish to do."

"I will try it, but only after my newborn year." Bella said, drawing attention back to her and the matter at hand. "And when I do, I want it to be a criminal." She said looking right at Aro expectantly.

"As you wish, mate." He responded easily. "Now on to more pressing ideas." He said turning to the shifters and Billy. "I intend to declare this area a Vampire free zone, on the condition that the Cullens may continue to return here. As we all know they do not drink from humans and will be of no threat to you or your people." He informed them.

Sam looked at him in shock. "That would help us considerably. Why would you do that for us?" He asked Aro wearily.

"Because of her." Aro said pointing at Selene. "She is the daughter of my mate and the mate of one of your pack. She is Isabella's daughter which makes her mine as well and a child of the Volturi is always protected. She will be a princess because of her mother and when she is old enough to understand she will have the choice to become one of us or stay human." He declared looking at Bella and Selene. "The only question is where will she live. If your imprinting is anything like Vampire mating then she and Jacob won't be able to part for more than a few days. If she lives with her mother then she would be living in Italy. If not then Isabella would be coming back here every few weeks, which is tiring on her. And because we are mates, she can't be parted from me for very long either." He added. "So what do-" he cut off hearing something and turned to Charlie. "Are you expecting anyone?" Charlie shook his head in the negative. "Someone is coming up the path to the door." He informed the group. "Jane, Alec see who it is, without being seen." He ordered his guard who disappeared.

"It is a young native woman that smells like the Alpha over there." Jane said pointing at Sam.

"That would be Emily. She and Bella are close. She is my imprint." Sam answered shifting to stand only to find that Bella was out of her seat and heading to the door.

"Hey wolf girl come on in." Bella called opening the door for her friend.

"Wolf girl?" Aro asked quietly to Sam.

"Emily is the wolf girl and Bella is the Vampire girl." Sam answered with a grin.

"Bella we have been worried sick about you." Emily chastised her friend.

"Sorry, had a problem with Edtard and then found out something amazing and then watched Jake kill the redheaded menace of our lives." Bella answered with a laugh. "Sam is through here." She lead the way to the dinning room and watched Sam rise out of his seat and embrace his mate. "Go ahead and take my seat, next to Sam." She said to Emily moving to sit on Aro's lap.

"Bella you know that Vampire feeds on humans right?" Emily asked, shocked at her friend's actions.

"Yeah this is my Vampire mate Aro. He is a king of Vampires." Bella introduced her friend. "He won't hurt me."

"You are mates with a Vampire king?" Emily asked shocked. "How does this sort of thing always happen to you?" Bella just laughed.

"I have to have some good luck to balance the fact that I am a Danger Magnet." She answered giggling.

"Only you Bella, only you." Billy interjected shaking his head in astonishment.

"Isabella is rather unique isn't she?" Aro stated pulling her closer to his chest.

"Isabella?" Emily asked her friend with a 'what the hell' look.

"He is old fashioned, okay?" She defended. "Not to mention it sounds sexy the way he says it." She murmured forgetting about the heightened senses of those around her. Jane and Alec snorted as Aro grinned broadly at her words. She blushed when he chuckled slightly against her ear whispering her name in a sexy tone. "Okay moving on." She said as she shuddered at his tone. "Back to the discussion at hand." She said pointedly at her friends.

"Right, what do we do about Bella and Selene?" Jake asked drawing the attention back to matters at hand. "Selene should be with her mother and her mother has to be with Mr. Vampire King, and Selene and I can't be parted." He summed up. "I guess I am moving to Italy." He answered shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Jake what about your dad and the pack?" Bella asked. "Would you really be able to give them up? Not to mention Voltaira isn't exactly the safest place for a shifter. It is the Vampire capital of the world." Bella reminded him.

"He is right, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't leave Voltaira for long, I have responsibilities there that I must attend." Aro pointed out to his mate with a sigh. "He could train with the guard and when he returns to visit, say every few months, he can teach his pack new techniques for fighting Vampires." He added, bringing up a good point for the wolves.

"He makes a good point." Sam said looking at Billy. "What do you have to say, Billy? Jake is your son." Billy looked at his son and sighed.

"Jake is old enough to do as he pleases. I won't stop him and I will support his decision, whatever it is." Billy answered.

"I will come home every few months and I will have Quill and Embry come by every day to help you." Jake said to his father, they will take care of you. "Not to mention Paul, seeing as Rebecca is his imprint." Jake pointed out to his father. "And Charlie will probably be by just as much if not more than he already is." He turned to Bella. "I have to be with Selene, so if that means I have to move to Italy and into a palace full of Vampires, then so be it."

"We are never going to get the smell of dog out of there now." Jane groaned to her twin, causing Alec to grin and laugh.


End file.
